Together in The End
by desara
Summary: Two best friends from high school that used to date work together. Will one tell the other that he loves him or will it go untold? And what about this family curse? Will it put a hold on every thing and turn this whole thing upside down?
1. Chapter 1 Love

**Together in The End**

Note: This is **YAOI**. There are two males in love. If you do not like it **DON'T READ IT**. You have the choice to leave now. I nor any one else is making you read this. I **DO NOT** own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Also I have re-read the chapters 1 & 2 they are fixed and have been spell checked. Ive also fixed the names where I miss spelled some of them. So if you have read the story before please go back and re-read. It should look a lot better.

Started Fri. Nov. 16, 2006 ended sun. Nov. 27, 2006

Edited By: TheOneAndOnlyMavrickOn: 4/16/2009

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Kai sat at the window of his office in the Black Night Corp. building. His mind drifting off the story plot he was waiting on to the black-haired boy he had fell in love with as teen, that had now turned in to a hansom young man in his early 20's. They had been friends for years but, after an incident when they were going to high school together, he had stopped hanging around Ray so much. They had both went in to the darkness within themselves, and started to pretend that they no longer had any fillings (whether that worked out or not was only known to them). Ray had known how Kai felt for him, and they had dated more than once before that, but Kai didn't know if Ray knew that he still liked him because this had happened their freshman year and now they were out of collage and in a big corporation.

There was a light tap at the door and Kai turned around to his desk

Kai: "Enter."

Ray entered the room. Kai tried to keep a professional look on his face, but he just wanted to smile at him, embrace him, and caress him.

Ray: "Mr. Hiwatari, are you working on the story plot that's due next Friday? It's getting close to the last day, and I still haven't received an update on how for you've gotten on it."

Kai: "Don't worry, Ray, I'll get it finished in time I always do, don't I? And what did I say about calling me by my last name when were alone? It really bugs me."

Ray nodded and smiled. He was loosening up a little.

'Oh Ray if you only know what other harm it caused me when you call me that. If only you know how much I still cared for you and that every night when I go home the only thing I think about is you, that, while I bathe and lie in my bed, I think of you in the most provocative way imaginable.'

Ray: "So how far have you gotten on the story plot for the new animation series for Real Anime inc.?"

Kai: "Well, as you know, I was writing two lovers been torn apart by the people around them, well I'm on the part where time has past and they're working for the same company in which they have to work together on projects, and one has retold the other how they feel for him. I'm just about to finish it up by the one finally accepting the fact that the other loves him and he tells the other that he loves him too, then I'm going to put them together and make a sad but happy ending because there illegal and they have to hide where they where working for the government but went against it because it was going to destroy its own branch of the company that they had created and cherished, until that had no need for them any more. They didn't want it to get out in to the public and, when they were separated, they thought the other is dead but like I stayed when they get back together one tells the other how much they care for the other once again and they get together. So, what do you think? Is it good?"

Ray sat there and blinked for a few seconds.

'Is he trying to give me a hint to something? Maybe he still likes me, but then why doesn't he just come out and say it? Besides, he knows that I can't be with him. We come from completely different places and, if I wanted to be with him, I'd have to die. Not that I don't want to be with him, I really do. Actually, if it wasn't for my family's curse to kill or have death run into the one that they're with, I'd tell him how I felt for him and that I wanted him to be with me forever until the end of time, and that I think of him every time I'm alone and every time I go to bed. Oh, and the thoughts that I have sometimes when I'm in the shower or in bed late at night. Thoughts of his nude body ageist mine as I caress him softly, making his cock all hard in my hand, caressing and touching his whole body to make him moan and then lean him against the wall of the shower and make love to him after giving him a blow job to get him on edge of ecstasy. Ray stopped his thoughts before they got any more detailed and vibrant. He didn't need to get hard in the middle of work, especially when he was so close to the person that was causing them, and that used to love him and date him when the where in high school; not only that, they used to make love to each other, which also plagued his mind.'

Kai: "Well?"

Ray shook his head.

Ray: "Yea that's really good. How did you get the idea for that story?"

Kai turned his seat toward the window, and looked out the window then closed his eyes.

Kai: "I don't really know it just came to me when I was sitting alone at home listing to some Shine Down on my computer goofing off on Gaia online."

'That's a lie but you don't need to know that yet Ray. I'll tell you soon enough'

Ray: "Oh, that's cool. You're very inventive, Kai, to be able to think of some thing like that out of no where."

Kai turned around and smiled.

Kai: "Thank you, Ray."

Ray: "Well, I'll need that as soon as you get it finished, okay? Well, I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you latter Kai when I get enough time or when I see you around."

'Kai, I'll have to tell you how I feel sooner or later but for now you'll just have to think that I no longer care for you or any one else'

Kai: "Okay, Ray. I hope you have an easy day today."

'We both said we had went into the dark long ago and, though the part that I love no one else is true, the part that I no longer love you in that way Ray is a lie. Soon, I'll tell you that but, for now, just keep thanking that I only see you as a good friend'

Ray walked out of Kai's office and down the hall to his own on the other end of the building.

He walked past his secretary towered his office door.

Woman: "Oh, Mr. Kon, a young woman called you from Tealana. She said her name was Hilary and she wanted me to tell you that a Mr. Tyson was wondering if you where still planning on coming to their residence for dinner tonight and asked if you'd please call her back this time before you come over so she'll know to make more food. Do you wish for me to call her back and relay a message or do you want me to call and then wire the number to your office?"

'Do I really have time to watch them flirt with each other and talk about how I need to get in a relationship with some one, especially when I used to like his girlfriend and I'm in love with someone I can't have as I cant have any one so long as I live. I really just want to have some time to myself so I can find a way to tell Kai that I love him and yet I can't have a relationship because he'd die where I've hit past 16. Yes, I had broken up with him before then but only so it didn't get any further and serious, because it would only had hurt him more, though maybe I should have told him when I broke up with him. It's just that and I couldn't handle the stress of every one saying bad stuff about you and my parents saying bad stuff like you were a whore and that you were trash.'

Ray: "Switch it in to my office the last few times I've had you do it and I guess it's time that they hear my voice so they don't think that I've gone out and done something stupid."

Secretary: "Yes Mr. Kon."

Ray walked in to his office and sat down at his desk, then waited for his secretary to beep in the phone call. The phone began to buzz, and Ray picked it up.

Tyson: "Hey Ray, it's about time you called in here yourself, I was about to get worried. So how have you been?"

Ray: "Good. Confused, but good. And you, Tyson?"

Tyson: "Okay. Getting by, really. What are you confused about this time or are you still confused about your feelings?"

Ray: "My feelings."

Tyson: "You know Kai still cares for you, right? Even though he doesn't come out and say it, he really does. Even though he tries to hide it and pretends to be a sexual deviant and explicit, he really hasn't been with any one but you and he's holding out for you. From what I can tell, the only person that he wants is you. Ray, when are you going to realize that?"

Ray: "Tyson stop, I already have but you know why I can't be with any one."

Tyson: "Can't you at least have sex with him with out him dying?"

Ray: "I don't know and I don't want to take the chance of him dying on me. He's the only reason that I'm alive."

Tyson: "Can't you try it out on someone that you don't really like or care for?"

Ray: "No, then I wouldn't be as poor as he's been for me and it would haunt me for the rest of my life, even if he forgave me."

Tyson: "I swear, sometimes, you're just a goody-two-shoes, especially to feel bad after trying to figure love out if you can have sexual relationships with the one you love."

Ray: "I know, I suck."

Tyson: "Yea, you suck...yourself because your afraid to anyone else for they might die."

Ray: "Shut up about it, okay? Anyhow, you said Kai still cared for me?"

Tyson: "Yea, when he's around and I talk to him every now and then. He doesn't say much but, what he does say, I can tell that he loves you more than anything and that he pays attention to everything you do and say. All the stories he's written have been about you and him, all the ups and downs give him each idea and he adds it with the music he listens to and turns it in to the beautiful things they are."

Ray: "I didn't know all of them where about me and him."

Tyson: "Yeah, they are."

There was a long silence.

Tyson: "Oh, about coming over for dinner?"

Ray: "Oh yea, I thank I'll come after all."

Tyson: "Good. Oh, did you hear there having a reunion for our high school? Are you going or are you going to stay? I already asked Kai and he said he was going to rub in that he was alive, out of jail, happily working at a successful job, and being a successful person. Though, he'll most likely he'll be made fun of for not having a girlfriend or have been in a relationship since you broke up with him in our freshman year. But, you can't say much either. You haven't been in a really serious relationship since your freshman year and after that you didn't even have any kind of relationship. You just said you did."

Ray: "I feel kind of bad for him but yea it's true."

Tyson: "Well, I guess I'll talk to you tonight, and would it be okay if I invited Kai over?"

Ray: "Um, yea. It's your house and your decision, not mine."

Tyson: "Well I thought I'd ask because of the things going on in your head."

Ray: "Thanks but I'll be fine. Invite him if you want to, don't feel weighed down because I'll be there and I've been thinking a little too much. Okay?"

Tyson: "Okay. Well bye Ray I'll talk to you tonight."

Ray: "OK bye."

Ray hung up the phone, and sat at his desk thinking.

'Kai, so you still do care for me. Why haven't you come out and told me yet? That's not like you... or at least the old you. I guess you have changed, and so have I then haven't we. I miss you so much. Maybe I should take the risk and see if we can at least have sexual interactions with each other and if you die I'll just write a note to the ones that know me that will tell them why, but the question is when. This evening might be too early but maybe I'll explain it at least"

_**-----------------------------LATER THAT AFTERNOON---------------------------------**_

Kai: "Yea, Tyson I'll come over for dinner."

Tyson: "That's great, so I'll talk to you later on tonight?"

Kai: "Yea."

Tyson: "Okay, I'll see you then"

Kai hung up the phone.

'What does Tyson have up his sleeve inviting me and Ray over at the same time, the last time he did that was a couple of months ago'

Kai smiled.

Kai: "Oh well, back to work."

He turned to his computer and began typing the last little bit on his story plot.

_**---------------------------------------THAT NIGHT------------------------------------------**_

Tyson opened the door then moved out of the way so Ray could step in.

Tyson: "Ray, long time, no see buddy, what's up?"

Ray stepped in.

Ray: "Nothing much other than what I said this morning when we talked, and you?"

Tyson smiled.

Tyson: "Besides help Hilary cook, nothing. Come on into the living room."

Ray walked to the living room and sat on the couch, then looked at Tyson as he sat in an overstuffed chair.

Tyson: "Hilary, Ray's here."

Hilary: "WHAT!? No way! He actually came this time!!!?"

Tyson: "Oh, just so you're warned, she's hyper and Kai's here, he's helping her finish up dinner. You wouldn't imagine he'd be a good cook by looking at him but when he gets in to his mood to cook, or he puts his mind to it its really good."

Hilary came from the kitchen running.

Hilary: "Ray!"

She hugged him tightly. Ray blinked a couple of times.

Ray: "Uh... hi?"

Hilary: "How have you been? Why haven't you called or talked to us? And why haven't you been coming the past 10 times that we've invited you over? I know you can't be that busy because Kai can always come over."

Tyson put his hand on Hilary's shoulder.

Tyson: "That's enough Hilary. You know Kai's job and his are completely different things and that he's been sorting out everything going on leave the poor guy alone."

Hilary backed off and began to sulk.

Hilary: "I'm sorry, Ray, if I pushed you or made you feel bad. I didn't mean to."

Ray smiled.

Ray: "It's fine. Okay, Hilary? But, Tyson did you tell her what I was sorting out in my head and why?"

Tyson shock his head.

Tyson: "No I haven't, though she's tried just about everything to get it out of me. Your secret is still safe."

Ray sighed in relief.

Ray: "Good. I wasn't ready to tell her yet or have her telling any one else."

Kai walked in to the room.

Kai: "Hey Ray."

Ray slightly blushed.

Ray: "Hi Kai."

Kai turned to every one else.

Kai: "Dinner's finished and put on the table, as well as the table being set."

Hilary smiled and headed toward the dining room. Tyson smiled and stood up.

Tyson: "Thank you for helping, Kai. I'm very thankful."

He began to walk then stopped at the door frame.

Tyson: "Are you two coming to eat or are you just going to sit in here and make out?"

Tyson walked off to the dining room and left them alone.

Kai and Ray looked at each other and blushed.

Ray: "Well, we better get in there before they think or accuse us that we did make out."

Ray stood up and began walking toward the door.

Kai: "Ray?"

Ray stopped right behind Kai and turned around.

Ray: "Yea?"

Kai turned to him.

Kai: "I have something to tell you after this. Do you need a ride home? I can drive you to my place or take you somewhere quiet and alone?"

Ray: "Sure. But what do you need to tell me?"

Kai put his hands on both sides of Ray's face. Tingles went up Ray's spine. Kai leaned in and kissed him softly.

Kai: "I'll tell you then."

Kai ran off to the dining room and left Ray standing by himself.

'He...he just kissed me. What is he doing?'

Ray walked in to the dining room wondering what was up with him and what he needed to tell him


	2. Chapter 2Dinner

**Together in the end**

Note: This is **YAOI**. There are two males in love. If you do not like it **DON'T READ IT**. You have the choice to leave now. I nor any one else is making you read this. I **DO NOT** own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Also I have re-read the chapters 1 & 2 they are fixed and have been spell checked. Ive also fixed the names where I miss spelled some of them. So if you have read the story before please go back and re-read. It should look a lot better.

Started on Tue Nov. 28 ,2006 Ended on Thurs Nov. 29 ,2007

Edited By: TheOneAndOnlyMavrickOn: 4/16/2009

CHAPTER 2

Ray sat down beside Kai. 'Why the hell did he kiss me knowing we'd have to it beside each other at the dinner table?'

Tyson smiled at the two of them. "So what took you so long? Did you two actually make out?"

Ray blushed.

Kai smiled and looked Tyson straight in the eye. "Yeah, you ought have seen the look on his face when I put my hands on his face and brought my lips to his. I thought his eyes where going to bug out of his head and that he was going to throw me on the ground and fuck my brains out. Though, I wouldn't have had any complaints. I haven't had sex in a while and I'm about to go into sex withdrawals." He laughed and Tyson and Hilary joined in with him, thinking he was joking.

Ray just sat their quietly eating, pretending that he was going along with the joke, smiling and nodding every time one of them said something about it to him.

"So, Ray, have you read the story that Kai's writing yet?"

Ray shock his head. "No, he hasn't sent it to me yet. Why, have you?"

Tyson and Hilary nodded. Yea, he posts them all the time on didn't you know that? He always gets good reviews, that's how he gets his writings up. He has other people give him ideas and tell him whether he should keep doing that kind of story, do something else, or just stay the same as always. They love him and all his stories. Heck, he actually helps get other people to start writing stories and, the ones that already write, write better ideas."

Ray seemed stunned. "No, I didn't know that. When did he start doing that?"

Tyson thought for a moment. "Didn't you start putting your story's up when you got your computer and Internet in ninth grade? I think it was right after Christmas, wasn't it, Kai?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah late December 2006 early January 2007, to be exact."

Ray looked at him. "So your like the god of all story writers then? What's your name on there? I'll look you up and read all your things from their from now on?"

Kai smiled. "You'd laugh at me if I told you."

Ray corked his eyebrow. "And why do you say that?"

Kai leaned his head down. "Because it's a blast from the past?"

Ray rubbed Kai's shoulder. "Please tell me Kai? I'd like to know so it would be easier to get updates on how far you have gotten on your stories."

Kai looked in to his eyes. "Dark Kitten. I took your old nickname, added with the fact that we both said we where going in to the darkness with in our own hearts, and I've been using it ever since for myself. Like I said its a blast from the past and I didn't really want to put it in your face because I didn't know if you would like to bring up the memories of long since past."

Ray hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Kai, never be scared to bring up the past around me. Those where some of the best times in my life and I don't regret a single thing that I did or said when you and I were together. Kai, you said you had something to tell me; well, I have something to tell you too when were alone." Ray kissed the side of Kai's head then leaned back over and started eating again.

Tyson smiled to him self, while Hilary looked confused at the two of them.

Kai smiled still able to feel Ray's arms around him even tho they weren't there any more and they were both eating.

Ray lifted his head. "So what have you two lovebirds been up to lately?"

Tyson began grinning wildly and rubbing the side of his neck. "Well, nothing important or interesting really."

Kai looked up. "So, in other words, you two have been having been going at it like bunnies."

Tyson's whole face got red. "Not really...we've just been laid back this month heh..heh...umm...ya."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You know you should really get better at lying, you know that?"

Tyson looked at him. "Kai, you know you really need to get over everything, say something ,and get laid right?"

Kai leaned his head down again. "You know what, Tyson? That hurt and, for your information, I'm planning on telling tonight. So, just shut up about that part and, if I'm lucky, I'm hoping to get laid along with it because I've been waiting too long, if you ask me, but, if I have to hold it longer to keep him happy and emotionally safe, I will."

Ray barely looked up at Kai. His eyes where glistening with tears and that astounded Ray because Kai never let any one see him cry. Heck, there for the longest time, Ray didn't even if Kai was able to cry because he seemed like the last person you'd ever see crying over any thing. That's when it hit him; Ray's eyes glistened over with tears as they began running down his tan cheeks. 'Kai, I am going to tell you every thing tonight and I'm going to tell you why I can't have a relationship, but I will make love to you, at least tonight, and, if your still alive tomorrow, then I'm going to take you to the doctor and have him do a test for any possible sign of anything that would hurt you. If there is, then you and I will find out a way to be together no matter how drastic it may be.' Ray kept his head down and wiped his eyes, then leaned over to Kai hugging him rubbing his hair back off his face.

Tyson looked worried. "Kai, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know. Please don't cry."

Kai looked up at Tyson. "Of course you didn't know. I didn't tell you and I didn't really want to so you wouldn't try to put it all together for me. It's something I have to do myself and of all people I thought you would have seen it coming in the near future. Remember I told you when I was going to tell and, when I was comfortable with it, I was going to make my one and only tragedy fic that way if it turned out bad I didn't have to worry any more and that would put an end to it in a sense."

Tyson stared at Kai sadly. "I know. I'm sorry that I didn't take the hint sooner and that I didn't remember. I'm truly sorry. Do you accept my apology?"

Kai looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a while. "Yes, but you'll have to make it up to me big time later and do what ever I ask, no questions asked. You hear me?"

Tyson nodded. "Loud and clear."

Kai smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Good."

Ray was cuddling Kai close to him the whole time but it just finely sat in on him. 'Ray, you do care at least a little? Please still have feelings for me, that's the only thing I want is you and me to be together like we used to be in high school."

"Are you okay now, Kai?" Ray looked into Kai's eyes and Kai looked back into his. Both of their eyes still misty from crying.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Ray smiled. "Good, do you want me to let you go now or would you feel better if I keep one arm around you?" 'Oh god, I don't know if I should have asked him that question or not. Please don't be angry with me, Kai.'

Kai smiled back at him. "I would say I would feel better if you kept one arm around me but then you would have a little bit of trouble eating the rest of your food, so you don't have to if you don't want to."

Ray nodded. "No worries I can eat like this with no problem. I've had practice so don't think anything about it." Ray began eating again his arm still around Kai.

Kai sat there for a few minutes then started eating again as well.'Ray, I love you so much. Only a little longer till I tell you. I just hope that your reaction is like this.'

_**-------------------------------------------------LATER--------------------------------------------------------**_

After everyone was done eating Hilary stood up. "So does any one want desert?"

Tyson nodded. "I do, how about you guys?"

"Well, what do you have?" Ray corked his eyebrow.

Hilary smiles. "Well there's Strawberry pie, Chocolate cake, and Strawberry and fudge bars. Kai made them for me when he was in the kitchen."

Ray smiled. "Sure."

Hilary looked at Kai.

"You want any hun? You're the one that made it"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, a piece of strawberry fudge."

She looked around. "What do you two want?"

Tyson smiled. "Chocolate cake, but I'll get it myself." Tyson got up. "Ray, what about you?"

"I'll take some strawberry fudge too, it's been a while since I've had any."

"Okay." Hilary and Tyson disappeared into the kitchen.

Kai look up into Ray's eyes and smiled slightly. "Ray, hold me close to you please. I want to feel your arms around me again."

Ray's eyes where burning with this fiery look and Kai couldn't tell if it was love, hate, or just his purity. Ray smiled at Kai, sending shivers up his spine.

Kai moved closer to him and led his face closer to Ray's.

Ray responded by moving his face closer to Kai's. Slowly, they moved their faces closer and closer until they kissed tenderly, sending a wave of shivers up both of their spines. Slowly, they broke the kiss.

Just then, Tyson came through and stopped. "So, you two getting back together or something?"

Kai and Ray's gaze went straight to Tyson. "What did you see?"

Tyson smiled. "You two have had a loving kiss. It was actually sweet, are you going to stop kissing or are you going to keep going, because Hilary is going to be back in here in a second?"

Kai and Ray blushed, and Kai scuttled back to where he had been sitting a moment ago with Ray's arm still around him.

Ray happily smiled. 'I feel a hell of a lot better, but I don't understand why we just did that. Oh well, that doesn't matter. He kissed me, that's all that matters to me.'

"So, Ray, let me guess, we don't have to call you a cab because Kai's going to give you a ride home?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, that's right, he is."

Tyson shook his head.

Hilary came through and sat down her plate with a piece of strawberry pie down, then sat down Kai and Ray's plates with a piece of strawberry fudge on each. "So, what you all talking about?"

Tyson smiled at her. "Oh, Ray was just telling me that he didn't need us to call him a cab tonight because Kai is going to give him a ride home."

Hilary looked at them and smiled. "Well, that was awfully nice of him to do that."

Kai lightly grinned.

_**----------------------------------------A FEW HOURS LATER---------------------------------------------**_

(The conversation went on until late almost 11:00pm)

Kai looked up. "Well, we better get going. I have to finish a story plot and I'm sure Ray needs his sleep. Am I right, Ray?"

Ray nodded and then stood up. "Yeah, that is right. I have a meeting early tomorrow morning. I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

Kai stood up beside him. "Yes, thank you." Kai and Ray hugged them both then headed for the door. "Don't worry about the door, I know how to lock it behind me." Kai yelled back as they went out the door. They walked over to Kai's car. It was a dark blue and had almost disappearing black streaks in it. Kai walked over to the passenger's side and unlocked it then went to his own side and got in.

Ray looked over to him. "God, I almost didn't make it out of the house with them groping on each other. How about you?"

Kay just leaned over and kissed him passionately then pulled back. "That was the only thing I was thinking about the whole time. I was just nodding so they would think I was listening to their yammering."

Ray blinked blushing. "Kai, what where you going to tell me? I'll let you go first."

Kai started the car and began to pull put of the driveway. "Well, I was going to wait until we got to your house to tell you but, from what happened tonight, I'll go ahead and tell you. Ray, remember in high school our freshman year when I told you that I loved you and we where dating then broke up and I always told you that I'd love you, no matter what happened?"

Ray nodded.

"Well, I still love you as much, or more than, I ever have and I can't hide it anymore. Ray, I want you, and I would do anything to be with you. I've dedicated all my fanficts and fantastics to how I want you and I to be. Ray, please don't hate me. I don't want you to be angry. I wanted you to know and I don't want you to be forced into a relationship with me because I've been waiting so long. I want you to be with me of your own free will and I want you to be happy with or without me."

Ray's eyes were tearing up. "Kai, I love you too and I want you too. I've been hiding it since I broke up you back then, and never say that I'll be angry over something like this, Kai. I've wanted to here this from you for so long that no one could imagine but their's one thing you don't know. The whole reason why I never did anything about it, but I don't know if I should right now because you driving and it might make you do something drastic and I want you to look in my eyes so you will know that I'm telling the truth."

Kai glanced at him.

Ray looked at him seriously.

"Well, we're almost at your house, only one more block then your driveway and to the living room. It might take about 5 minutes, if that. Do you think it can wait that long?"

Ray nodded and sat their quietly.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway. Ray sat their fidgeting until they stopped in front of the house. They got out and Ray opened the front door for Kai.

They walked into the living room and Ray sat in front of Kai, and looked deep into his eyes. "In my family, there's a curse that all our relationships will turn into tragedy. It's normally that the one we love dies, goes crazy, or kills themselves or us. I have proof if you don't believe me."

Kai sat there staring at him. "I-I don't know, but I can tell you one thing. My family has the same problem but I think it's just us considering, yeah how most of us are."

Ray sighed. "Come with me." Ray took him upstairs to a dark room and turned on the light. There were pictures on the wall of many different people. Ray walked to the far left wall and touched one of the pictures. "Many years ago, one of my ancestors made a promise to marry a woman then, when they got broken apart and my ancestor had moved on but the woman didn't, she cursed my family so that everyone my family cared for and got in a relationship with died and only the girls are spared from this fate. I don't know why. My mom always said that I should have been born a girl instead of a boy but I never knew why until she told me of my fate when you and I got really serious before my 16th birthday. So, thats why I broke up with you. I didn't tell you because I didn't think that you would believe me so I thought I'd wait till you could take it."

Kai continued to stare at him looking deep into his eyes. "Are you really telling the truth, Ray?"

Ray looked at him, crying. "Kai, why would I lie about something like this considering it's the only thing that has keep me from being with you and what made me break up with you in the first place? You know I haven't dated anyone or even been in any type of relationship since I broke up with you back then. Don't you think I would have gotten with someone else by now if it had been something else?"

Kai began to cry as well now seeing the hurt in Ray's face and the sheer hurt at what he had said in Ray's eyes. Kai took Ray into his arms. "Do you still want to be with me?"

Ray nodded in his arms. "Yes, more than anything in the world."

Kai smiled softly. "Then how do we get past this curse?"

Ray began to cry more. "I don't know, I have no clue what to do."

Kai smiled. "I seen when I broke and blurted out to Tyson at the table tonight a kind of retaliation in your eyes. What were you thinking, Ray?"

Ray blushed. "Well, I realized you still loved me and I told myself that, no matter what happened after tonight, I was going to make love to you at least tonight, showing we'd gotten back together, and I'd take you to the doctor tomorrow and make sure that there was nothing wrong with you and if there was, me and you would find some way through it."

Kai smiled. "How about a tragic ending?"

Ray looked up confused. "What?"

Kai petted Rays hair back. "Remember I told Tyson that if it didn't end right tonight, as in if you and I didn't get back together, it'd end the story?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah."

Kai looked him in the eyes. "Remember when I told you all my stories where about how I wanted you and me to be?"

Ray nodded not understanding where he was going with this. "Yes, but what are you getting at?"

Kai's smile faded lightly. "If you and I didn't get back together tonight, I was going to kill the guy in the story that I used as myself, send it to you, then actually go kill myself."

Ray looked up at him horrified. "Y-you where going to k-kill yourself?"

Kai petted his cheek to help calm him. "A life without you in it isn't a life at all, Ray."

Ray barred his face into Kai's chest. "I'm sorry, Kai. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this back when I first found out and I broke up with you."

Kai leaned Ray's face up to his petting it looking deep in to his eyes. "It's okay now, Kitten. I know now that's all that matters." He closed his eyes bringing his lips to Ray's, tenderly kissing him while stroking his hair softly.

Ray closed his eyes, softly whimpering for more into the kiss, and holding himself close to Kai, not wanting to lose contact with him.

Kai broke the kiss slowly, looking deep into Ray's eyes.

Ray bit his lip. "Kai... I want to make love with you."

Kai smiled leaning close to him whispering into his ear. "I want to make love with you too, but it might be kind of creepy doing it here with all the pictures of you ancestors looking at us, in a matter of speaking."

Ray chuckled. "Come on. I'll show you to my bed room." He smiled, taking Kai's hand, pulling him out of the room slowly, taking him down the hall to a door that had a tiger and a phoenix in a yin-yang position on it, stopping and looking at Kai. "See what I mean I still cared for you."

Kai blushed lightly. I have something similar on my door that I drew."

Ray smiled. "Oh, I think I remember where this one came from." He pointed at the bottom corner of the picture that had Kai's mark on it and a small note that said "I love you Kitten!" at the bottom of it.

Kai smiled. "It's the one I made you." He held Ray close to him.

Ray smiled nuzzling him. "Come on." He opened the door, leading him in, turning on the light behind them. His black lights coming on and his red overhead light making the room seem creepy in the unusual light of the room. A black iron canopy bed thats bars where turned into spirals an the head and the foot of the bed. Red and black mesh hanging down over it, and the room decorated in pictures of phoenixes and white tigers with a huge phoenix cover that adorned the bed.

Kai was stunned looking around the room. Their was a black desk with a computer on it in one corner, a dresser up against a wall beside the window to the left and the entertainment center beside them. They where facing the end of the bed and to their right their where two doors the one open one seemed to led to a bath room that had a red light leaking out of it into the bed room and the other Kai guessed to be a closet considering it had a hoodie hung off the handle of it on a rack.

Ray smiled. "Like it?"

Kai nodded smiling at him. "You know my favorite part about it?"

Ray shook his head.

Kai smiled, leaning down and almost touching Ray's ear with his lips as he whispered in to it. "You're in it, and my second favorite part about it is it's yours."

Ray shivered as he felt Kai's hot breath go over his neck.

Kai smiled at his reaction, pulling him in to his arms, licking his earlobe lightly, grinding Ray into him which caused Ray's breath to catch in his throat and Ray to arch up into him.

"Tease." Ray blushed as he ran his hand down the back of Kai's neck, leaning his neck to the side unknowingly, his body reacting to Kai's touch naturally of its own will.

Kai smiled at Ray's comment."Of course I'm a tease. I always have been, haven't I?"

Ray nodded as Kai's breath ran over his neck again.

Kai leaned his head down, lightly kissing Ray's tanned neck, softly running his hand down his spine to Ray's ass, holding it firmly in his hand, squeezing it softly, causing Ray to arch up, suddenly gasping, causing their hardened cocks to contact. Kai held Ray's hips there, moaning into Ray's neck.

Ray moaned, arching up into it more, panting lightly "Kai." His breath already ragged from pleasure. He leaned his head back in surrender to Kai, letting him take full control of his body as he continued to pant and began to moan lightly, a soft blush running over his tanned cheeks.

Kai smiled, picking him up, pushing Ray's hips apart and holding them against his stomach. "Wrap your legs around me. I don't want my kitten to fall and get hurt."

Ray blushed more, leaning up against Kai's chest, doing so and wrapping his arms around his neck as well. "Kai."

Kai smiled kissing him. "I know Kitten. I'll give you what you want soon." He took him to his bed, laying him down, running his hand up his chest and shirt ,lightly pulling at his right nipple softly, and kissing him passionately.

Ray arched into Kai and mewed softly into Kai's lips, running his hands down Kai's back, arching up in to his chest, causing their hips to touch lightly and Kai to break the kiss.

"Mmm, some one is impatient aren't they." He grinned, softly running his hand down Ray's stomach and softly pulling at the button of his pants then pulling down the zipper, smiling down at Ray as he blushed, looking up at him and licking his lips. Kai slowly pulled Ray's shirt off and then his own then began to pull Ray's hips up, pushing his pants down slowly as he kissed down his neck and throat softly, running his tongue over the veins in his neck.

_**____________________________________________________________________________**_

Thank you for reading sorry for the long wait for a update I kinda got out of the writing mood.

Thank a friend of mine for getting me to update. Ray's her nickname I let her read it and she yelled at me to finish it. XD

I left her on a huge cliff hanger I guess. Lol Any how hoped you enjoyed and that you'll stick around for the next chapter witch should be soon considering if Ray doesn't kill me for leavening her on a cliff hanger again. XP

It should be the last chapter in this story. Gasp I'll have my first finished story out of my umm over 14 that i have going ; Damn I have a lot of work to do.

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3Ray's

**Together In The End**

Note: This is** YAOI.** There are two males in love. If you do not like it **DON'T READ IT**. You have the choice to leave now. I nor any one else is making you read this. I **DO NOT** own Bay Blade or any of the characters.

Also I have re-read the chapters 1 & 2 they are fixed and have been spell checked. Ive also fixed the names where I miss spelled some of them. So if you have read the story before please go back and re-read. It should look a lot better.

No I did not forget that I had this story up and I didn't mean to leave it sitting idle as long as I did. I got tied up in a few things and its kinda clouded my head for a while. But the good thing is now I'm back better then ever and not only did I fix my past 2 chapters but I come out with 2 more jam packed chapters as well. This one alone is over 3000 words and thats just the story its self. But I'm sorry for making you guys wait please forgive me.

Started: 4/15/2009Finished:4/16/2009

Edited By: TheOneAndOnlyMavrick 4/17/2009

**CHAPTER 3**

Ray moaned softly arching up into Kai's hand and leaning his head to the side to give him more room.

Ray: "Kai."

He whimpers biting at his lip.

Kai smiles, running his hand over Ray's thigh as he pushes his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him in his boxers before pulling away and doing away with his own tossing it away with his shirt.

Ray could see Kai's manhood strain against his boxers, pulsing.

Ray: "Kai."

He blushes, reaching out, rubbing over it with his fingertips.

Ray: "You're so hard."

Kai smiles and leans down, kissing him deeply, lowering himself down onto Ray to their cocks rubbed one another though their boxers. He ground gently into Ray's hips softly with his own.

Ray arched up into it, kissing Kai back deeply, nipping at his lips and rapping his arms around his neck. He gently runs his fingers through Kai's hair, causing him to moan and shiver before breaking the kiss.

Kai: "I'd say you're very impatient."

Kai smiles widely, grinding harder down into Ray, causing him to to whimper and bite his lip.

Ray: "Kai please. Stop teasing. I've waited too long"

Ray blushed lightly, biting his bottom lip, looking up at Kai.

Kai smiles softly, kissing Ray deeply, petting over his cheek gently before pulling away.

Kai: "Okay Ray. We'll do it your way."

Slowly, Kai backs up before pulling down at Ray's boxers slowly, tugging them off and tosses them with the rest of their clothing, then pulls off his own, letting them join the pile on the floor.

Ray blushed more (if that was possibly) and looked over his lover, it having been a long time since he'd seen him nude over him. His body had changed so much; his hips were more defined by a small line on each of his sides where his hips curved down to his cock, his chest was more defined but as white as he had ever seen, his arms were more definitely muscled. He had a small bit of fuzz from his navel to his shaved cock and balls, it seemed. From what he could tell, that's all the hair Kai had besides the hair on his head. Ray chuckled softly at this thought.

Kai smiled.

Kai: "What's so funny?"

Ray: "Just the fact it seems that the only hair on your body besides your head seems to be your happy trail. That and how much your body has changed."

Kai smiled and petted over Ray's cheek.

Kai: "I'm not the only one that's changed, you know."

He looks down over Ray's well-formed chest and softly-defined abs, muscled but only barely. From his softly-furred arms and small patches of fur at his chest between his pecs and from his navel all the way just above his cock, maybe an inch or so, you can tell he trimmed and shaved often. His hair was as black and long as ever though, still pulled back in the same way it had always been done.

Kai: "You're larger and your body's more developed. You've also grew hair in places it wasn't before too."

Ray blushed, looking away.

Ray: "It's all a part of getting older, I guess."

He smiles softly, looking back up at Kai, kissing him passionately, and pulls Kai down onto him, grinding his hips up into him.

Kai moans into Ray's lips, grinding back down into his hips and nipping at his tinder lips softly before breaking the kiss.

Kai: "My poor Kitten. You're so horny, aren't you?"

He begins kissing his way down Ray's neck. Gently teasing at the sensitive skin by gently nipping and licking at it as he makes he way down to his throat.

Ray: "Kai."

Ray whimpers, gently shivering under Kai's mouth, reaching up, his hand going though his hair softly.

Kai smiles and kisses down further, licking at Ray's chest, gently taking one of his nipples into his mouth softly and suckling at it lightly.

Ray whimpers.

Ray: "Please Kai."

Kai comes up finally after nipping one of Ray's sensitive nipples.

Kai: "Where's the lube or do you have any? If no, I know two alternatives."

Ray blushed deep red.

Ray: "The night stand top drawer."

Ray panted softly, feeling his cock already starting to drool from the mere thought of Kai in him.

Kai leaned over, pulling the drawer open and taking the clear bottle of KY out before closing it back. He opens it, pouring some onto his fingers then opening Ray's legs before rubbing it over his pucker softly. Gently pushing a finger in him, spreading the slippery mix while nipping at his sensitive neck as he does so. Pushing his finger slowly in and out, opening Ray up before pressing a second then a third finger into him, making sure to prepare him thoroughly to ensure he was ready to receive him.

Kai: "Ready, Kitten? It's been a long time since I've been in you and I've grown quite a lot."

Ray nodded, softly spreading his legs wider for Kai, lifting his knees a bit to make his hole easer to get to and enter.

Ray: "Yeah."

Kai took his cock into his hand gently, pressing it into Ray's cheeks, nudging the pucker before fully pushing the tip of his cock into him.

Ray moaned out, pushing back into Kai's cock softly while biting his lip, arching into him while pushing back until he felt Kai's balls firmly against his backside.

Ray: "Kai"

He whimpers softly, shivering, it having been so very long since he had been filled like this by any thing much less Kai. 'Oh, Kai, it has been far too long. I will never wait like I did ever again if it lasts longer then tonight.'

Kai smiled, softly twitching inside Ray's tight heat, grinding into his prostate. He leans down nibbling into his neck.

Kai: "Yes, my Kitten?"

Ray whimpered more, blushing deeply.

Ray: "Please, don't tease Kai, not now."

Ray arches up into Kai's hips, gently as his cock pulses against his partner's stomach.

Kai smiled and pulled back slowly before pushing back in, taking it slow. Gently laying himself down on his knees between Ray's before wrapping Ray's legs around his hips as he thrust into him.

Kai: "That better, my cute little Kitten?"

Ray blushes, nodding softly as he pushes back onto Kai's cock, grinding him self onto it.

Kai moans, thrusting harder and faster into him, kissing him deeply as he pumps into Ray's tight heat.

Ray kisses him back just as deep, running his tongue over Kai's as it enters his mouth. Running his hands down Kai's back gently as his nails graze over the tender flesh.

Kai broke the kiss, moaning and thrusting harder into Ray's hot and drooling backside. The head of his cock coming to rest on Ray's prostate each thrust before pulling back and coming to rest again.

Ray whimpered again, pushing him self back onto Kai's pulsing manhood panting over his neck gently.

Ray: "Kai, I-I'm going to...."

Ray cut off, biting his lip, blushing softly as his own cock pulsed against Kai's stomach, crying it's pleasure.

Kai smiles, kissing Ray deeply, nipping at his sweet tender lips.

Kai: "Then cum for me, Kitten. Cover me in it."

Kai thrust in harder, grinding into Ray's tender and fragile hole, pushing roughly over his prostate causing Ray to go over the edge, cumming over Kai's and his own stomach as well as over his cock, clamping down hard on his pulsing shaft. Kai barely bit back his moan, causing it to come out as a deep growl as he released deep into Ray's wet heat.

Ray moaned out loud, his nails digging into Kai's shoulder blades as he arched up into Kai.

Ray: "Kai!"

Kai slowly leaned down, laying on top of Ray, gently panting as he stared into his eyes before leaning in, kissing him in pure love, laying one hand on the side of Ray's cheek.

Ray moaned into it. Kissing him back with all the love in his heart and soul.

Kai: "You are mine, Kitten, now and forever. Nothing will tear us apart again. I'll make sure of that."

Ray smiles, leaning his head to the side, blushing lightly.

Ray: "If I am yours, then mark me as so."

Kai smiled wide at this, leaning down biting into Ray's tender neck sinking his canines into the flesh.

Ray let out a small whimper of pain before moaning and running his hand down Kai's back.

Slowly, Kai pulled from Ray's neck licking the wound he left their.

Kai: "You're mine, Kitten."

He leaned down again, kissing Ray once more before rolling over, taking Ray with him, holding him to his chest and petting over his now loose hair.

Ray looked up at Kai, smiling.

Ray: "Now, it's your turn to bottom to me."

He leaned up over Kai, causing his cock to slip out of him before leaning back down, rubbing his own cock against his lover's.

Kai moans lightly and smiles, taking his hands and gently rubbing over Ray's hips.

Kai: "Then take me, Kitten. Make me yours as you are mine. Mark me as I have you. Let us show the world that we are mates and will not be torn from one another."

Ray smiles, reaching for the abandoned bottle of lubricant, popping it open and generously pouring onto his fingertips before closing it back and tossing it away again. He gingerly reached down and rubbed it over Kai's hole as Kai had done his. Gently, he pushed one in then followed with a second finger into Kai, coaxing him open. Finally, after getting a third finger into him, he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his tip at the entrance.

Ray: "Ready?"

Kai nodded, already panting and his cock hard again from the touch of Ray's fingers inside him.

Ray smiled, leaning down, kissing him before guiding his cock into Kai's pucker.

Kai gasped, arching up softly, gritting his teeth gently.

Kai: "Ray."

He breathed in, letting out the pent-up breath as Ray was in to his hilt his balls pressing steadily against Kai's backside.

Ray: "You're so much tighter than I remember."

Ray let out a soft moan at the tight muscles clinching and milking him.

Kai blushed softly at Ray's statement.

Kai: "I told you you've gotten bigger and....well I don't stretch it that often because I wonted to stay this way for you...just in case...you know?"

Ray smiled, kissing his lover, his mate, the other half to his soul, deeply, running one hand over Kai's cheek and the other over his chest.

Ray: "Kai."

Kai smiled back, wrapping his arms around Ray's neck, pulling him back down, kissing him again deeper and longer, their tongues battling for dominance before Kai broke it at last, panting with his eyes full of lust.

Kai: "Make love to me, Ray. Make me yours again."

Ray complied swiftly, pulling back and thrusting back into him, with slow but strong, powerful thrusts in and out of Kai, building up the speed of them with each exit of him. Soon, he wasn't far from pounding his poor lover's hole.

Kai was moaning, panting hard beneath him, pushing back into his every thrust, his legs wrapped around the back of Ray's as he pulled himself down onto Ray's thrusting and pulsing manhood as it intruded into him, thoroughly assaulting his prostate while doing so.

Ray moaned out above him; the tightness of Kai's un-stretched muscles and the heat of them as they clinched and squeezed over his shaft as he entered and exited repeatedly.

Ray: "I'm close, Babe. Really close." He panted. "Please tell me you are as well, I want you to cum with me, Kai. I want to mark you as we cum together."

Kai blushed, nodding, pushing back into Ray. He could feel himself coming close to his own climax and wanted to cum with Ray too.

Kai. "I-I am, Ray." He whimpered gently trying hard to get the words out between pants and moans. "Cum. I want to come with you. Cum in me Kitten."

Ray moaned, hearing Kai's confession and his plea for him to cum. Ray thrust hard into him, moaning loud when he felt his body tense as he released into Kai. He leaned down, biting into his lover's neck, moaning into it as he felt Kai's heat clamp down on him as he released over his own and Ray's chest and stomach. Ray collapsed on Kai's chest, still in him, pulling his tiger fangs from his neck, and licking as his mark of clam he'd left on the side of Kai's throat.

Kai moaned softly, petting over Ray's long flowing hair.

Kai: "My Kitten."

He took his fingers and lifted Ray's chin up, kissing him lovingly.

Ray's lips met Kai's, melting the two of them together on his bed.

Kai: "Shall we sleep, my love? If you want to make sure I am to live another day, we'll have to get up early."

Ray: "I don't want to get up early. If this is the last night I'll ever sleep with you, I wont to be able to do it without having to worry about having to get up in the morning. We can sleep in late, shower together in the morning, even go out and eat, then we,ll take you to the doctor where they know my family oh too well, alright??

Kai nodded, his eyes already closed, and almost asleep.

Kai: "Alright, Kitten, sleep in it is."

Ray smiled and nuzzled into Kai's chest. 'Hopefully, it will just turn out showing that you and I are as healthy as any person could wish to ever be.'

_**_________________________________The Next Day________________________________**_

Kai was the first one to wake up the next morning. Ray was still fast asleep against his chest, his hair all around his head framing his sweet face, making him look younger than he really was. He ran his hand softly over Ray's cheek, pushing his hair back off his face causing him to stir and look up at him.

Ray smiled up at him.

Ray: "Good morning."

Kai smiled back at Ray's still sleep glazed eyes. His hair frazzled out over the night's activities and sleep.

Kai: "Good moaning, my Kitten. How'd you sleep ?"

Ray yawned, stretching out against Kai's body.

Ray: "Mmm, good. Very good, in fact. That might have been the best night of sleep that I've had in years."

Kai smiled, running his fingers though Ray's hair.

Kai: "Shall we get up and take that shower you were talking about last night?"

Ray nodded softly, yawning again before pulling off Kai.

Ray: "I guess you'll have to put the same clothing back on until latter when we can stop at your apartment."

Kai smiled, getting up and kissing Ray softly.

Kai: "That doesn't bother me really, Kitten. If things turn out bad, I'll have to go do some last things any how."

He smiled, petting Ray's cheek gently.

Kai: "But, let's not think of that for right now. No one knows what could happen or if any thing at all will happen yet. Let's just go get ourselves in the shower. I don't think we'd make many people happy if we went out to breakfast like this."

Ray smiled back at him, chuckling lightly.

Ray: "Yeah, you're right. Come on."

He grabbed Kai by the wrist, dragging him into the bathroom and turning on the shower, adjusting the water.

Ray: "Oh, I hope you like Axe. I have a love for it."

He blushes.

Kai smiled.

Kai: "Actually, I use it myself, Axe Phoenix, to be exact. My deodorant, body spray, shower gel, and shampoo are all made by Axe."

Ray stood blinking for a moment before busting out laughing.

Ray: "Really? I could have sworn you'd be one of the Old Spice freaks."

It was Kai's turn to laugh this time.

Kai: "You thought I'd like that crap. Hell no. Never. It's be a cold day in hell before I'd even think about touching that stuff. Give me AXE and I'll be happy."

Ray chuckled.

Ray: "Well, it's not Phoenix, but its AXE. It's the green kind, Kilo. My shampoo's the green anti-dandruff, as well. As for body spray it's Kilo, and my deodorant is Sharp Focus, but I've been thinking on trying another kind anyhow. I might try yours later."

Kai chuckled.

Kai: "Well, you can whenever we get around to it. And, like I said, as long as it's AXE, I'm happy."

Kai climbed into the shower, pulling Ray with him, smiling before grabbing the shampoo and putting some in his hand, working it though Ray's hair.

Kai: "I've always wanted to do this. Also, always wondered how the hell you do it your self."

Kai worked his fingers into Ray's scalp, running the shampoo into his hair, running it all the way down to the ends.

Ray gently moaned from the gesture, letting Kai do as he wished.

Ray: "Yeah, it's kinda hard but, after getting used to it when you're younger, it becomes just a normal thing like how you used to do your hair. Now you just pull it back into a ponytail, leaving your bangs down and going on about your business."

Kai smiled and started rinsing out Ray's thick mane.

Kai: "I get your point."

He finished with Ray's hair, going to his body, grabbing up the body wash and loofah, putting a pretty good amount onto it before putting the body wash back up and starting to scrub Ray's back and shoulders. He worked down over Ray's backside and legs before having him turn around and washing his chest and legs. Finally was his cock. Ray's cock that had been in him the night before. He gently cleaned over it and his scrotum, making shore to get all the dried semen and anal cum from it. Kai stopped, staring at the slit, repeatedly running the loofah over the tip and slit as it grew hard in his hand.

Ray was looking down, watching Kai's care to detail, making sure he cleaned his whole body, even his sensitive privates until it seem he'd become entranced by his shaft. It caused him to smile at the sight.

Ray: "Do you want it so early, Babe?"

Kai was brutally snapped back to reality, blushing as he realized what Ray was saying.

Kai: "Ummm."

He licked his lips.

Kai: "Just...it's been a long time since we've done any thing. I was thinking..."

He leaves off, staring at Ray's hard shaft.

Ray smiles, petting over Kai's hair.

Ray: "Go ahead."

Kai blushed, taking Ray into his mouth.

_**---------------------------------------(Later, after a long shower)-----------------------------------------**_--

Kai and Ray had got redressed and then got into Kai's car, driving around before stopping at a near by IHOP, getting breakfast.

They both sat there. Kai with his pancakes and Ray with his bacon, eggs, and hash browns. They ate in silence. Both enjoying their meal.

Kai: "So where's this doctor that you're talking about that knows about your family? We're heading their after this, right?"

Ray nodded, finishing up the last of his food and setting his fork off to the side.

Ray: "Well, with so many people dying from weird things in my family. A bunch of my family branched of into working as doctors. I have an aunt that's one. Like I said, only girls are spared from what ever the hell this curse is, at least as far as my ancestry tells."

He drinks at his iced tea slowly.

Kai: "Ah, I see."

He finished off his coffee.

Kai: "Well, shall we be on our way then?"

Ray nodded solemnly.

Ray: "Yeah. Best to know sooner then later."

The got up after having made sure to pay the check and headed out.

Kai: "You want to drive cause I don't know where this aunt of yours works"

Ray nodded taking the keys to Kai's car.


	4. Chapter 4End

**Together in the end**

Note: This is **YAOI**. There are two males in love. If you do not like it, **DON'T READ IT**. You have the choice to leave now. I nor any one else is making you read this. I **DO NOT** own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Also, I have re-read the chapters 1 & 2. They are fixed and have been spell-checked. I've also fixed the names where I misspelled some of them. So, if you have read the story before, please go back and re-read. It should look a lot better.

Started: 4/17/2009Ended: 4/ 25/2009

Edited By: TheOneAndOnlyMavrick On: 4/25/2009

**CHAPTER 4**

Kai and Ray walked in to his aunt's doctors' office.

Ray: "Aunt Marella, (Mar-L-a) how are you?"

Ray went straight up to the chuffy woman, hugging her.

Marella: "Oh, I've been fine, deary. You know me, I hardly ever get into anything. How have you been, sweetie? Don't tell me you're sick."

Ray shook his head.

Ray: "No, I'm afraid it isn't that simple. I'm worried about that damn family curse of ours. You remember that boy I was dating back in high school, right? Well, he and I got back together last night. This is him."

He brought Kai up to her, holding his hand tightly.

Ray: "And, well, I was hoping you'd make sure there was nothing wrong with him. With any luck, and all the hope in the world, the curse passes over me but you can never be too safe. You don't mind, do you?"

She smiles.

Marella: "Well, certainly not, child. What'd ever make you think I would mind? Been hope'n you'd finally come to your senses and find out that, no matter the danger to your life or the one you love's, it's never worth giving up the love you have for someone, as long as they understand and are alright with the danger that they're getting into with the relationship. With us, you don't just get us. You get the curse along with it. You know?"

Ray smiled and nodded, hugging his aunt.

Ray: "Thanks, aunt Marella. That helps me a lot."

She smiled, hugging him back before pulling back.

Marella: "Alright, let's go ahead and check this young chap out, shall we?"

She took Kai in to her office, checking his blood work, doing way more than a full physical. It went on for hours. Kai thought that he'd never get done. She wouldn't even wait for the results of one test before doing another.

After several hours of testing, almost every thing there possibly was, she was holding all the results looking though them.

Ray: "Well?"

He and Kai sat their together in her office, holding hands. Kai looked like week old crap ran over with a steam roller, but they were both were too worried about the test to care for what it looked like.

Marella: "Well, everything seems to be fine."

She continues to read through the papers, making sure to read each test carefully.

Kai and Ray were both relieved at this, hugging and kissing one another.

Marella stopped, looking over a sheet for the second time in a row.

Marella: "Oh no."

She let out a small sigh.

Kai and Ray turned immediately to her.

Ray: "W-what is it? Please tell us."

Marella: "Well I'm not sure what it is but...."

She paused, sighing louder this time.

Kai: "Just tell us. We need to know what it is at least. That, or at least, what's happening to me if there's something going on inside me."

She nodded.

Marella: "You're right....It seems that your body's.... how do I say this... slowly deteriorating at a rapid rate. It seems that your body is slowly shutting itself down. With it going like it is, I'd be surprised if you made it another day. Two, at the most, if your body tries fighting it off with the help of medication. But, you see, we've never had a case like yours, so we've never been able to test the medication on a subject like you. It'd be too far of a big risk even trying to see if it worked, it might make it progress further."

Ray felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd finally come out with it, got his man, and had made love to him. And, now, here, he finds out he's going to die because of his family's curse.

Ray: "If only I hadn't told you. You wouldn't be dieing now."

Ray covered his face, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging in the back of his eyes and running down his cheeks freely, as if nothing were in their way.

Kai pulled Ray in to his chest, petting his hair softly.

Kai: "No, you did the right thing. We both did. Come on, sweetie, let's go do something and figure out what to do, okay?"

Ray nodded slowly before wiping his eyes and standing.

Ray: "Alright."

Kai smiled to Marella.

Kai: "Thank you, aunt Marella. It was nice meting you even if it's my only time I'll ever see you. Thank you for your help, but I think it's time we leave. I need to finish up some last minute things."

Marella nodded, coming over, embracing both of them.

Marella: "I'm sorry, boys. I wish there was something I could do for the two of you. I wish, somehow, that this wouldn't have happened to you both. I wish that it had, somehow, missed Ray with the curse."

Kai smiles warm and gently.

Kai: "It's alright. We love one another. That is all that matters. We told one another the truth finally. Take care of your self, alright? We'll be fine."

She smiles back at him as they said their goodbyes and left. She knew it. She'd never see them again. Whether they survived this or not, she'd seen the last of them.

Marella: "Goodbye, my loves. Be careful."

_**----------------------------------------------Kai's apartment--------------------------------------------------**_

Ray sat beside Kai on his bed as he typed out the last bit of his story.....his last story. They'd figured out what they were going to do, and they were setting their plan into motion.

Kai smiled softly after finishing the story.

Kai: "I'm done with the story....our story."

Kai leaned over, kissing Ray deeply.

Ray kissed back just as intently.

Kai smiled, grabbing his lap top and smiling at Ray.

Kai: "Shall we go?"

Ray nodded.

_**--------------------Tyson's house-----------**_

There was a knock at the door and Tyson rushed to it, opening the door, not ready for what he seen on the other side. He stared at Kai somewhat openly. He looked like shit.

Tyson: "Kai? Ray? What's going on? One looks like death-warmed-over and the other looks like he's about ready to cry a river."

Ray smiled softly, trying to push off his ever-closing-in train of thought.

Kai shook his head at Tyson's comment.

Kai: "Well, if you'd been through what we have since yesterday evening, you wouldn't look much better. But, we're not here because of that. Remember, last night, I told you that you owed me one and you couldn't ask me any questions of why. I need you to do me that favor now."

Kai handed Tyson his laptop.

Kai: "My next and last chapter is there. All you have to do is click okay when it comes time. We'll call you here in a little bit to tell you to send it, alright?"

Tyson looked at him, worried.

Tyson: "But Kai wh-."

Kai cut him off.

Kai: "You told me sure last night. Please, don't go back on that word now. Please, Tyson, you're the only one I trust this to. Just do what I ask this one time, please."

Tyson hesitated but finally nodded.

Tyson: "Alright, but you better explain this later on."

Kai smiled, pulling him in to a hug softly. Then Ray took his turn hugging Tyson.

Tyson waved as they turned, going back down the stairs to leave.

Tyson: "Bye, you two. Remember to call at least and explain what's up with this later, alright?"

Kai nodded as he and Ray waved bye and got in, driving away.

_**--------------------------------------------Black Night Corp.-------------------------------------------------**_

Kai and Ray easily got in to their building. No one even said anything as they held hands going into the elevator to the top floor. They stood there at the edge, looking over it as the sun started to set slightly.

Kai looked over to Ray.

Kai: "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ray nodded, looking over the tops of the buildings below them and watching the people go by. He finally looked to Kai.

Ray: "Yes, yes it is."

Kai pulled Ray to him. Holding him as they looked over the ledge.

Kai: "I used to come up here all the time when I was upset and I didn't know what to do, that or when I had writers' block. It's always been able to clear my head ironically enough."

Ray chuckles, leaning back in to Kai.

Ray: "To think of all the time we've wasted."

Kai took Ray's chin, cupping it in his hand.

Kai: "We didn't waste any time, my Kitten. We made names for ourselves and made sure we'd be remembered for something."

Ray smiled as Kai pulled him for a kiss.

_**----------------------------------------------------Tyson-------------------------------------------------------**_

His phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

A soft voice was coming from the other end.

"Submit it and send it out in five minutes? Alright, this best be important for you to be keeping me in the dark like this, you know, Kai."

Tyson shifted, going over to where he'd laid Kai's laptop.

Tyson: "Alright, Kai. I'll talk to you later. Yeah, bye to you too."

He hung up the phone, running his finger over the touch pad of the laptop, waking it. He hit submit, going through the windows that Kai had left up for him. Adultfanfiction, Fanfiction, his Myspace, LiveJournal, and Gaia Journal until he came to the last one after closing out all the rest as he was going through. It was a letter to him, and all their friends, from the two of them.

_**_______The Letter______**_

_Dear friends and loved ones,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this in this way, but it would have been to hard to tell you all in person if all of you could have made it out. You see, I'm dying. My body is slowly deteriorating. The reason, all those years ago, Ray dumped me was because of a family curse that doesn't come into effect until they're of age, which is 16. That's what's caused my illness. We don't know what it is, just that it can't be fixed. So, we're going out just like my story. It's the story of Ray and I. Every last detail. Please make sure everyone reads this. Tyson, sorry to put this burden on your shoulders and for not telling you. But, you would have just tried stopping us. Tell Hilary I'm sorry that I couldn't say bye in person and that all of my cooking recipes are on here for her. Tell everyone else that we say sorry as well. We love you all and we're sorry we have to leave you this way. But, this way, we'll be together in the end, and that's all that matters, isn't it?_

_ Love, your friends,_

_ Kai and Ray_

_**---------------------------------------------------Kai and Ray-------------------------------------------------**_

Kai tossed his cell over the rail without a care after hanging up with him, smiling at Ray softly, but sad. Ray was smiling at him as well with tears in his eyes.

Kai: "You sure about this? You don't have to if you don't wont to. You can still have a life even if I'm gone."

Ray came up, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck.

Ray: "I remember that one of us said a 'life without you isn't a life at all.'. Isn't that right, My Love."

Kai smiled back at him, softly pulling him up into a deep kiss.

Kai: "Together in the end?"

He held up his hand before Ray as if to give a high-five, only with his fingers open.

Ray smiled raising his hand up to Kai's, intertwining their fingers together, making it look as if they were about to dance on the rooftop.

Ray: "Together in the end."

They kissed deeply at the building's edge, slowly falling over the side, holding onto one another tightly as they fell. Their eyes closed tightly and still in their deep kiss, they hit the concrete.

_**~End~**_

So, what did you all think? I'm normally not a tragedy story writer but I got this idea in my head and, like any of my other ideas, I had to put it down and see what it would come out to be. I think you can see where it has gotten its name. Together In The End, they are. They die so they can be together. One didn't want to leave the other alone. They had been separated for years and finally got back to one another. They weren't going to get broken apart anymore by anything. I hope you enjoyed. If you've read the old chapters one and two, please re-read them. I had my boyfriend read over them for me and fix them to make sure I had no mistakes.

Review, or favorite as you please. Thank you for reading. =^-^=


End file.
